warrior cats movie randomness
by evil waffle cat
Summary: um.....the into the wils randomness! first part of into the wild.....rated W for waffles


Into the wild (for noobs )

**All these cats have different names, so deal with it. Anyone who guesses who the real character name of each with its silly name gets to think of something to go in the story. Or more. Or go in the story. Or gets to eat pie. And yes, I'm not funny and I'm really lame but TOO BAD! ENJOY OR SUFFER!!!!!! ( seriously suffer coz wun day i'll rul da world MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!) Random noob: please be patient and wait while the FBI try and make her unconscious. *gun shots and evil laughing heard in the distance***

**Anyway....**

Burny: *dreams of waffles* *wakes up and sees a random flying waffle in the distance* mmmm waffle..... *follows the random flying waffle to the edge of the forest*

Cookie: BURNY MY LOVE!!! (this guy is gay so yea.....) *tries to kiss Burny* wait isn't there supposed to be the prologue? My script doesn't say and I d-

Director: *reads script* *$#%! *gets out gun and shoots spotty* okay lets do the prologue NOW BEFORE I KILL EVERYONE!

Prologue.....

Random cats in the scene: *randomly jump out of the bushes that randomly appeared and start a random food fight*

Burntpoop: *throws a pineapple at Smellydiarrhoea* how dare you Smellydiarrhoea! The paint ball grounds will always be urineclan's!

Smellydiarrhoea: After this food fight, it will be another part of the toiletclan's territory! *throws a vegetable at burntpoop* *gets seizures and accidently throws it at chocolatemacadamia*

Burntpoop: *puts on his superhero costume and flies over to mousefur* -superhero music plays- *gets out sword and slices off chocolatemacadamia's front leg because that was where the vegetable landed* -DUN DUN DUN!- ( burntpoop hates vegetables because vegetables don't like pie.)

Chocolatemacadamia: *screams* %$#&*%^%$*^$#!&%$!

Redbutt: this sucks! Family guy is going to be on in five minutes! And I'm still in this %&$#%$* food fight! *looks at the script* well I could skip some things... RETREAT URINECLAN RETREAT!

Urineclan: *don't respond*

Redbutt: RETREAT NOW OR ELSE WE CAN'T WATCH FAMILY GUY!

Urineclan: *gasp and leave to watch family guy*

Toiletclan: OH NO WE COMPLETELY FORGOT! *run off*

Burntpoop: hey didn't I miss m-

Redbutt: *hits him with a fire extinguisher*

-lame music for the between timey kinda thing-

Blueberrywaffle: *stares at the sky in search for a cookie* *turns around when dottylasagne comes* uh..... *reads script* has anyone died yet dottylasagne? ( everyone accidently spilled toxic on their script paper so its all smudged ) how is chocolatemacadamia? Is she infected with healthy plague?

Dottylasagne: *shrugs* I dunno.

Blueberrywaffle: okay. *stares at the sky again* I think today was the most exciting day in my life! We haven't ever had a food fight since blueberrywaffle's prophecy! (note: Toiletclan didn't ACTUALLY take the paint ball ground,Because they ran home to watch family guy. And in the real books it was still thunderclan territory. So yea.) *stares at a cookie come down from the sky and fall on dottylasagne*

Dottylasagne: *faints* *has a dream* *wakes up* Hellclan has told me... -drum roll- orange juice tastes good....

Blueberrywaffle: whateva

-lights fade out-

**FBI: sorry to inform you that waffle goddess cat cannot write the rest of the story now. She got seizures and ran away and then got bitten by and evil pancake and now has seizure pancake rabies.**

**Waffle goddess cat: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *mouth foams* MWUA-**

**Evil waffle: *eats waffle goddess cat***

**Don't care if you don'r reveiw. If you do don't critisize me too harshly otherwise A. the waffles will get seizures is my first story c. I LIKE WAFFLES! Plus you will need to reveiw to do the challenge that i put up in the first paragraph. REMEMBER TO EAT WAFFLES!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
